Peter Parker
Peter Benjamin Parker is a teenager from Queens, New York. Endowed with spider like abilities, Parker is the superhero Spider-Man. He was only an amateur superhero and internet sensation until Tony Stark, his idol, recruited him after the Sokovia Accords were passed. Biography ''Captain America: Civil War Peter got home from school to his apartment to see his Aunt May sitting down with Tony Stark, his biggest idol. Excited, Peter asked why he was there. Tony's cover story for Aunt May was a scholarship program, Peter was confused but played along. They later went into Peter's bedroom to talk privately to which Tony revealed he was really there to see Peter because he knew that he was Spider-Man. Tony had a word with Peter, and used F.R.I.D.A.Y. to show footage of Spider-Man from YouTube. Peter tried to tell him that it was fake and denied being Spider-Man, but Tony found his Spider-Man costume, he began making fun of his costume. After hearing about why Peter became Spider-Man and the life he lives, Tony offered for Peter to go to Germany with him, but he said he couldn't due to his homework. It was only when Tony jokingly threatened to tell Aunt May that Peter got worried and gave in, but used his Web Shooters to web Tony's hand to the door. He told him not to tell Aunt May that he was Spider-Man, to which Tony replied 'alright Spider-Man' before asking him to help remove the webbing. At an airport in Leipzig, Germany, Tony as Iron Man and James Rhodes as War Machine, intercepted Captain America's team. Ant-Man, Hawkeye, Wanda, Bucky, and Falcon had joined Cap's team. Peter, as Spider-Man, was on Iron Man's team. Vision, Black Widow, and Black Panther were also on Iron Man's team. Peter also received a new suit from Stark. The two teams fought at the Leipzig Airport, with Spider-Man first seizing Cap's shield with his webbing. Spider-Man also fought the Falcon and Bucky, but he got distracted by Bucky's metal arm, but he managed to web the both of them up, until Falcon piloted his drone Redwing to throw Parker out of the window. Ant-Man became Giant-Man, which surprised Spider-Man, he later remembered the movie "Empire Strikes Back" helped defeat him by webbing up his legs. Iron-Man and War Machine took down Giant-Man by punching him in the face, but Spider-Man was hit by Giant-Man and sent into some crates. While fighting Giant-Man, Spider-Man referenced the Walkers from Star Wars: Episode V – The Empire Strikes Back calling the movie a 'really old movie', causing War Machine to question how old he is. A bit injured, Tony went to check on him and recommended that Peter go back home to Queens, threatening to call Aunt May if he didn't, Peter tried to convince Tony that he could keep fighting, thinking he disappointed him, but he eventually gave in. In an after credits scene, Peter is in his room laying down with a black eye. Aunt May asks him who hurt him, and he says it was a guy named Steve, who was from Brooklyn and his 'big friend'. When she leaves his room, he tests his new Web-Shooters which then reflects a Spider-Signal onto his ceiling. Spider-Man: Homecoming Prelude In the streets of New York City a young man in a costume is swinging from a string of a web, passing by a out-of-control van who is about to hit a public bus. At this moment, Peter Parker prepared himself for; by designing a suit and by inventing the Web-Shooters. Along with his abilities, Parker is no longer able to wait around and do nothing anymore. As Spider-Man, Parker swings pass the out-of-control van and puts himself between the van and the public bus. When the van becomes in reach of Spider-Man, he simply catches the car and lifts it up, so it comes to a full halt. After checking if everybody in the car is alive and well, he uses his Web-Shooters to leave the scene. While swinging away content from his successful rescue he reminds himself that as of now he missed his bus. A month later, Parker is packing up his suit into a backpack. About to leave, he finds his aunt May Parker sitting in front of the television, who looks deeply worried. The news anchor reports of a U.N. building in Vienna, that got bombed during the summit of the Sokovia Accords. With at least twelve dead, including Wakanda's King T'Chaka, officials have released a video of a suspect of whom they identify as the Winter Soldier. Parker joins his aunt on the couch and tells her not to worry. Back in New York City, Parker arrives home and finds Tony Stark talking with his aunt. Stark explains that he is here for the September Foundation, where Parker supposedly applied for. But when alone with Parker in his room, Stark reveals his real intentions by showing footage of Spider-Man catching a car. Stark tells him that Parker's suit needs a upgrade and that they're going to Germany, telling aunt May that they are going on a 'field trip'. Iron Man, War Machine, Black Panther, and Black Widow are all facing against Captain America at the International Airport in Leipzig. Captain America tries to explain that Helmut Zemo was behind the bombing and not the Winter Soldier. But Iron Man runs out of patience and shouts out 'underoos'. This is Spider-Man's cue to use his web to steal Captain America's Shield. Impressed by his own skills, Spider-Man feels he should say something smart to let the rest know that he can handle the pressure. Instead he makes a awkward comment about his landing, immediately regretting it, he tries to recover with yet another awkward comment. Again regretting his remark, he tells himself to stop talking. A fight emerges and Spider-Man goes after the Winter Soldier and Falcon. He webs them up and heads out to help the others. During the fighting, he eventually has a one-on-one fight with Captain America. He finds it hard to believe that he is actually winning, until Captain America gets the upper hand, which he finds easier to believe. With Giant-Man used as a diversion, Captain America heads for a Quinjet. Although successful in stopping Giant-Man, Spider-Man gets a smack from Giant-Man's hand. Due to the big hit, Spider-Man is done fighting. Stark sends Spider-Man home, but not before giving him new Web-Shooters. When trying them on in his room, he discovers that the Web-Shooters can also sends a light-signal in the form of a web with Spider-Man's eyes. Spider-Man: Homecoming ''To be added ''Avengers: Infinity War ''To be added Character traits Peter is shown to be a kind, friendly, gifted, yet shy and awkward 15 year old teenager. he is good-natured with good intentions, but also highly impressionable towards figures of authority, which is likely due to his youth, inexperience and naïvete. In the battle between Captain America and Iron Man's factions, Peter showed a strong desire to impress the other superheroes and prove his worth but lacked insight when joining sides. As pointed out by Steve, Peter does not have any strong motive for fighting in the Avengers Civil War, nor any compelling reason to fight against Captain America's faction. He simply believed Tony without question when he said that Steve was in the wrong about protecting/helping his best friend Bucky Barnes and for going against the Sokovia Accords, while Peter had no opinion of his own on the matter. Peter is also shown to crack a few jokes and have a little chat with his enemies. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Spider Physiology:' Spider-Man possesses the proportionate powers of a spider; such as superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, durability, stamina, senses. He can cling to solid surfaces and has a "spider-sense", which alerts him to danger. **'Superhuman Strength:' Spider-Man possesses strength significantly greater than that of humans, enabling him to hold heavy objects and stand on his own battling other enhanced individuals. An internet video showed him catching and completely stopping the forward momentum of a 3,000 lb minivan moving at 40 mph while it was inches away from a moving bus. In Captain America: Civil War, not only was he able to catch a full force punch from the Winter Soldier's robotic arm with no signs of injury, he was also able to casually overpower him; however, it should be noted that Bucky was not using his biological arm in his confrontation against Spider-Man, considering the fact that he is a Super Soldier, it is very likely that he would be able to match, if not overpower Spider-Man if he had used his biological arm against the latter, he was also able to pull Captain America's shield out of his hands with his webbing while airborne. He was able to carry the weight of a collapsing jet bridge and was still able to support it for more than several seconds. However, in his direct confrontation against Captain America, Spider-Man was proven to be less powerful in terms of physical strength, so Captain America was able to overpower him relatively easily. **'Superhuman Speed:' Spider-Man can move faster than any earthly creature, with quick reflexes that help him in both hand-to-hand combat and shooting webs. During the events of Captain America: Civil War, he was able to catch up to both Falcon and Winter Soldier by web slinging. **'Superhuman Agility:' Spider-Man is super-humanly agile, able to do acrobatic stunts, air flipping, jumping and landing perfectly on the ground after web swinging. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Spider-Man's reaction time has significantly enhanced. Having the coordination to catch objects moving at high speeds without looking. **'Superhuman Durability:' Spider-Man is incredibly durable and physically resistant to injury than a normal human. After being hit by a crashed vehicle, he got up mere moments later and casually web swing as if nothing happened. He can hold his own in battle among'st other enhanced individuals. At the end of the battle, he only sustained a black eye from Giant-Man, even though he had been sent flying into a glass window by Falcon's Red Wing, struck with a Vibranium shield, and fall from several stories high. **'Superhuman Stamina:' With an increased improved stamina, Spider-Man is able to exert himself much longer than normal humans, without tiring. **'Superhuman Senses:' Spider-Man's senses are beyond that of normal humans, which made it hard to focus on one thing at a time stating that they had "dialed up to 11". Like his superhuman sight, which is the reason why he wore black goggles with slits on each lenses; likely because he does not have control over his senses yet. Tony Stark later made Peter's new suit with mechanized eyes to limit his senses and focus on the battle. **'Wall-Crawling:' Spider-Man can naturally adhere to virtually any surface, allowing him to crawl on walls and ceilings. **'Spider-Sense:' Spider-Man is able to pre-cognitively sense danger, as displayed when he was able to detect something was wrong right immediately prior to being disarmed by Scott Lang at the Berlin airport. He is able to sense an object thrown by Winter Soldier without looking, then catching it, then throw it back at him. It would seem this ability is unreliable if he is distracted, as he didn't notice Scott upon stealing Captain America's shield due an argument between Iron Man and Captain America. Likewise, he did not notice the Redwing drone while taunting Falcon and Winter Soldier. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Academically gifted, Peter displays an uncanny affinity for science, mathematics, mechanics, and physics. Peter is very intelligent, specifically in chemistry and physics. He is intelligent enough to create a powerful adhesive to serve as a "spider web" and constructed a working electro-mechanical web-shooters. *'Skilled Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Due to him being a crime-fighter for 6 months, Spider-Man has some skills in hand-to-hand combat. While he was able to handle the likes of Falcon and Winter Soldier for a time and get the better of them Falcon was able to dispose of him momentarily. Against Captain America he was able to temporarily hold his own against a far more experienced opponent, however, due to Captain America's far superior training and experience; Spider-Man was ultimately defeated by the latter relatively easily. *'Skilled Tactician:' Due to him being a crime-fighter for 6 months, Spider-Man is a capable tactician; he uses the laws of physics to his advantage in battle. *'Master Acrobat:' Thanks to his superhuman agility, Spider-Man is an excellent acrobat and gymnast; he was able to accurately shoot a string of webbing at Captain America's Shield then catch it while jumping in the air and land over a vehicle. Equipment *'Web-Shooters:' Peter wore Web Shooters that strapped onto his wrist, and made the first variation of these and later, Tony Stark made an upgrade to them. **'Web Fluid:' A unique fluid developed by Peter that he uses to fuel his web-shooters, allowing him to shoot webs. It has been remarked by Tony Stark that the tensile strength of the webbing is "off the charts". *'Spider-Man suit:' Peter wears a suit as his superhero alter-ego, Spider-Man, to hide his identity from his enemies, when he goes out fighting crime, his first suit was made from cheap gloves, red and blue long sleeved shirt, blue pants, red shoes and black goggles, he was later given a new suit made by Tony Stark after he jokingly mocked his old one stating that he was in "dire need of an upgrade". Relationships *May Parker - Aunt. *Ben Parker - Uncle. *Ned Leeds - Classmate. *Michelle Toomes - Classmate. *Liz Allan - Classmate and Crush. *Flash Thompson - Classmate and Rival. *Tony Stark/Iron Man - Ally and Mentor. *James Rhodes/War Machine - Ally. *Vision - Ally. *Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - Ally. *T'Challa/Black Panther - Ally. *Steve Rogers/Captain America - Temporary enemy and idol. *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier - Temporary enemy. *Scott Lang/Ant-Man - Temporary enemy. *Sam Wilson/Falcon - Temporary enemy. *Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Temporary enemy. *Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - Temporary enemy. *Adrian Toomes/Vulture - Enemy. *Herman Schultz/Shocker - Enemy. *Thanos - Enemy. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (5 films) **''Ant-Man'' (Mentioned only) **''Captain America: Civil War'' (First appearance) - Tom Holland **''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' - Tom Holland **''Avengers: Infinity War'' - Tom Holland **''Avengers 4'' - Tom Holland **''Spider-Man: Homecoming 2'' - Tom Holland *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 comic) **''Spider-Man: Homecoming Prelude'' Behind the scenes *Before Holland was cast as the role, numerous fans petitioned for either Tobey Maguire or Andrew Garfield to return to the role, but ultimately they did not, but after Holland was cast, both Garfield and Maguire praised Tom Holland, with Garfield stating that he was 'glad to be just a fan again'. *Tom Holland is so far the youngest actor to portray Spider-Man in the movies at 19 years old at the time. *Jon Bernthal and Tom Holland made audition tapes together to get himself and Holland the roles of Frank Castle/The Punisher and Peter Parker/Spider-Man. Chris Hemsworth also put in a good word for him. *Tom Holland did a flip in his audition to get the role of Peter Parker. *Tom Holland is a trained Gymnast and Dancer, he works out regularly and does back flips in his back garden which he posts on his Instagram page, he even mentioned his workout routine involves electrocution at this EMS Gym he works out in. *Tom Holland did screen tests with Chris Evans and Robert Downey Jr. He mentioned he was 'frightened' during his audition until Robert Downey Jr took him aside and gave him advice, saying "Listen, I remember my screen test for Iron Man. I remember how terrified I was. Just think of it as an audition. It's nothing too scary. If you get it wrong, we'll just start again. No pressure." *Tom Holland has signed on for at least three films, not including his Civil War appearance. *Tom Holland wore a motion capture suit for Captain America: Civil War, so the suit was entirely CGI, but starting in Spider-Man: Homecoming, the suit will be practical and worn by Tom Holland. Trivia *Spider-Man is so far the second superhero to have a secret identity after Daredevil. *This is the youngest version of Peter Parker to be introduced into the movies, being only 15 years old, he is also the first to not have an origin story. *Spider-Man was going to have a larger role in Civil War, but when it looked like Marvel wouldn't be getting the rights to Spider-Man, they extended Black Panther's role. *Peter's screen time in Captain America: Civil War is 8:30. Gallery ''Captain America: Civil War'' Spider-man-civil-war-flip-173554.jpg Captain America Civil War 125.JPG Captain America Civil War 127.JPG Spider-Man Civil War.png Captain America Civil War 153.png Captain America Civil War 169.png Captain America Civil War 170.png Captain America Civil War 171.png spideycwairport.png Spider-Man_Captain_America_Civil_War.jpg Spider-Man_War_Machine_Captain_America_Civil_War.jpg Spider-Man_War_Machine_2_Captain_America_Civil_War.jpg Spider-Man_Giant-Man_Captain_America_Civil_War.jpg Spider-Man_Giant-Man_2_Captain_America_Civil_War.jpg Spider-Man Swing Captain America Civil War.JPG Spider-Man Iron Man Captain America Civil War.JPG Spider-Man Iron Man Captain America Civil War (2).JPG Spider-Man Captain America Civil War (1).JPG Spider-Man Captain America Civil War (2).JPG Promotion, Concept Art, and Filming Captain_america_civil_war_promoart-spiderman.jpg Cap-and-friendsBTS_CivilWar.png Spider-Man_Captain_America_Civil_War_Concept_Art.jpg Mondo_Captain_America_Civil_War_poster.jpg TeamIronMan-rosters.jpg Captain America Civil War by Paolo Rivera.jpg Spidermancivilwardebut-comic.jpeg Avengersbreakdownwarbegins.jpeg Civilwar_breakout-avengers-vs-Avengers.jpeg Wintersolider-falcon-vs_Spiderman.jpeg Spidey-Bucky_fight.jpeg CaptainAmerica-Spiderman1.jpeg Spiderman-captain_America-2.jpeg SM1.jpg SM2.jpg SM3.jpg SM4.jpg SM5.jpg Spider-Man vs Ant-Man.jpeg Giant-Man_take_down_ESB.jpg ''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' Peter_Parker_Spidey_homecoming.jpeg Spider-Man_Peter_unmasked.jpg Tony and Peter SMH.jpg Spider-Man - Homecoming - Spidey - April 4 2017.jpg Homemade_Spiderman-suit.jpg SMH_Promo_Tube.jpg SMH_Promo_Cages.jpg Unmasked_parker-homecoming.jpg Lab_student_Peter.jpg Liz_Peter.jpg Ned_and_Peter.jpg Spiderman_hold_on.jpg Peter-Ned.jpg Parker_Leads.jpg PeterParker_Walljumper.jpg Promotion, Concept Art and Filming Spider-Man_Homecoming_poster.jpg Spiderman-promo.jpg Spiderman_uptown_swing.jpg Spider-Man-hanging_poster.JPG 44FDCDC9-D8C6-487E-BB8D-F6017518F893-5539-000016EDA866D1AC.png SMH_Promo_selfie-citybackdrop_2.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming poster 2.jpg Spider-Man_Homecoming_Teaser_Poster.jpg SMH_Promo_detention_1.jpg SMH_Promo_alleyway_3.jpg 8CC5CB38-71C8-4ADE-BFD4-563FAFDFB9C4-5539-000016DE75435EC6.jpeg ABD8159F-9794-4284-9A3B-D23A25AFEBF3-5539-000016E6A3BC91E6.jpeg SPider Man Homecoming tom holland.jpg Wallcrawler.jpeg Spiderman_Homecoming_banner_1.png Spider-Man_banner_2.png Spiderman_homecoming_artposter2.jpg Spidey_homecoming-artposter1.jpg Spiderman_homecoming-artof-conceptart.jpg Smh-empire.png Tom_Holland_promo1.jpg Tom_Holland_promo2.jpg Tom_Holland_promo3.jpg Tom_holland_promo7.jpg Tom_Holland_promo4.jpg Tom_Holland_Promo6.jpg Tom_Holland_promo5.jpg HollandSpideySelfie.jpg Tom Holland-0.jpg Spiderman-0.jpg 13522943 998973953485381 6596151645954770334 o.jpg HOMECOMING.jpg Homecoming.jpg Spider-Man_closeup4.jpg Spider-Man_closeup3.jpg Spider-Man_closeup2.jpg SPIDER-MAN_closeup1.jpg Spider-Man - Homecoming-Filming-Pic1.png Spider-Man - Homecoming-Filming-Pic2.png Spider-Man - Homecoming-Filming-Pic3.png Spider-Man - Homecoming-Filming-Pic4.png Spider-man-swings-into-action-on-set-01.jpg Spider-man-swings-into-action-on-set-02.jpg Spider-man-swings-into-action-on-set-03.jpg Spider-man-swings-into-action-on-set-04.jpg Spider-man-swings-into-action-on-set-05.jpg Spider-man-swings-into-action-on-set-06.jpg Spider-man-swings-into-action-on-set-07.jpg Spider-man-swings-into-action-on-set-08.jpg Spider-man-swings-into-action-on-set-09.jpg Spider-man-swings-into-action-on-set-10.jpg Spider-man-swings-into-action-on-set-11.jpg Spider-man-swings-into-action-on-set-12.jpg Spider-man-swings-into-action-on-set-13.jpg Spider-man-swings-into-action-on-set-14.jpg Spider-man-swings-into-action-on-set-15.jpg Spider-man-swings-into-action-on-set-16.jpg Spider-man-swings-into-action-on-set-17.jpg Spider-man-swings-into-action-on-set-18.jpg Spider-man-swings-into-action-on-set-19.jpg Spider-man-swings-into-action-on-set-20.jpg Spider-man-swings-into-action-on-set-21.jpg Spider-man-swings-into-action-on-set-22.jpg Spider-man-swings-into-action-on-set-23.jpg Spider-man-swings-into-action-on-set-24.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Vulture Battle Concept Art.jpg Tom-holland-spiderman-night-shoots-stunt-note-01.jpg Tom-holland-spiderman-night-shoots-stunt-note-02.jpg Tom-holland-spiderman-night-shoots-stunt-note-03.jpg Tom-holland-spiderman-night-shoots-stunt-note-04.jpg Tom-holland-spiderman-night-shoots-stunt-note-05.jpg Tom-holland-spiderman-night-shoots-stunt-note-06.jpg Tom-holland-spiderman-night-shoots-stunt-note-07.jpg Tom-holland-spiderman-night-shoots-stunt-note-08.jpg Tom-holland-spiderman-night-shoots-stunt-note-09.jpg Tom-holland-spiderman-night-shoots-stunt-note-10.jpg Tom-holland-spiderman-night-shoots-stunt-note-11.jpg Tom-holland-spiderman-night-shoots-stunt-note-12.jpg Tom-holland-spiderman-night-shoots-stunt-note-13.jpg Tom-holland-zendaya-spider-man-atlanta-first-set-pics-01.jpg Tom-holland-zendaya-spider-man-atlanta-first-set-pics-03.jpg Tom-holland-zendaya-spider-man-atlanta-first-set-pics-05.jpg Tom-holland-zendaya-spider-man-atlanta-first-set-pics-10.jpg Tom-holland-zendaya-spider-man-atlanta-first-set-pics-11.jpg Tom-holland-wears-school-sweatshirt-on-spider-man-homecoming-set-01.jpg Tom-holland-wears-school-sweatshirt-on-spider-man-homecoming-set-02.jpg Tom-holland-wears-school-sweatshirt-on-spider-man-homecoming-set-14.jpg Tom-holland-wears-school-sweatshirt-on-spider-man-homecoming-set-15.jpg Tom-holland-wears-school-sweatshirt-on-spider-man-homecoming-set-16.jpg Tom-holland-wears-school-sweatshirt-on-spider-man-homecoming-set-17.jpg Tom-holland-wears-school-sweatshirt-on-spider-man-homecoming-set-18.jpg Tom-holland-sprints-spider-man-set-atlanta-01.jpg Tom-holland-sprints-spider-man-set-atlanta-02.jpg Tom-holland-sprints-spider-man-set-atlanta-03.jpg Tom-holland-sprints-spider-man-set-atlanta-04.jpg Tom-holland-sprints-spider-man-set-atlanta-05.jpg Tom-holland-sprints-spider-man-set-atlanta-06.jpg Tom-holland-sprints-spider-man-set-atlanta-07.jpg Tom-holland-sprints-spider-man-set-atlanta-08.jpg Tom-holland-sprints-spider-man-set-atlanta-09.jpg Tom-holland-sprints-spider-man-set-atlanta-10.jpg Tom-holland-wraps-spider-man-scenes-after-night-shoot-01.jpg Tom-holland-wraps-spider-man-scenes-after-night-shoot-02.jpg Tom-holland-wraps-spider-man-scenes-after-night-shoot-03.jpg Tom-holland-wraps-spider-man-scenes-after-night-shoot-04.jpg Tom-holland-spotted-on-spider-man-set-with-newcomer-jacob-batalon-01.jpg Spider-Man - Homecoming - Web-Shooters Set - August 8 2016.jpg Spider-Man - Homecoming - Spidey - Set - August 30 2016 - 1.png Spider-Man - Homecoming - Spidey - Set - August 30 2016 - 2.png Spider-Man - Homecoming - Spidey - Set - August 30 2016 - 3.png Spider-Man - Homecoming - Set - September 1 2016 - 1.jpg Spider-Man - Homecoming - Set - September 1 2016 - 2.jpg Spider-Man - Homecoming - Set - September 1 2016 - 3.jpg Spider-man-stunt-doubles-helicopter-scene-01.jpg Spider-man-stunt-doubles-helicopter-scene-02.jpg Spider-man-stunt-doubles-helicopter-scene-03.jpg Spider-man-stunt-doubles-helicopter-scene-04.jpg Spider-man-stunt-doubles-helicopter-scene-05.jpg Spider-man-stunt-doubles-helicopter-scene-06.jpg Spider-man-stunt-doubles-helicopter-scene-07.jpg Spider-man-stunt-doubles-helicopter-scene-08.jpg Spider-man-stunt-doubles-helicopter-scene-09.jpg Spider-man-stunt-doubles-helicopter-scene-10.jpg Spider-man-stunt-doubles-helicopter-scene-11.jpg Spider-man-stunt-doubles-helicopter-scene-12.jpg Spider-man-stunt-doubles-helicopter-scene-13.jpg Spider-man-stunt-doubles-helicopter-scene-14.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-01.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-02.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-03.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-04.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-05.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-06.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-07.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-08.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-09.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-10.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-11.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-12.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-13.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-14.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-15.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-16.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-17.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-18.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-19.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-20.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-21.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-22.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-23.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-24.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-25.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-26.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-27.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-28.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-29.jpg Tom-holland-spiderman-queens-hello-kitty-01.jpg Tom-holland-spiderman-queens-hello-kitty-02.jpg Tom-holland-spiderman-queens-hello-kitty-05.jpg Tom-holland-spiderman-queens-hello-kitty-06.jpg Tom-holland-spiderman-queens-hello-kitty-07.jpg Tom-holland-spiderman-queens-hello-kitty-08.jpg Tom-holland-spiderman-queens-hello-kitty-09.jpg Tom-holland-spiderman-queens-hello-kitty-12.jpg Tom-holland-spiderman-queens-hello-kitty-13.jpg Tom-holland-spiderman-queens-hello-kitty-14.jpg Tom-holland-spiderman-queens-hello-kitty-15.jpg Tom-holland-challenges-christ-pratt-to-a-dance-off-01.jpg Tom-holland-challenges-christ-pratt-to-a-dance-off-02.jpg Tom-holland-challenges-christ-pratt-to-a-dance-off-03.jpg Tom-holland-challenges-christ-pratt-to-a-dance-off-04.jpg Tom-holland-challenges-christ-pratt-to-a-dance-off-05.jpg Tom-holland-challenges-christ-pratt-to-a-dance-off-06.jpg Tom-holland-challenges-christ-pratt-to-a-dance-off-07.jpg Tom-holland-challenges-christ-pratt-to-a-dance-off-08.jpg Tom-holland-challenges-christ-pratt-to-a-dance-off-09.jpg Tom-holland-challenges-christ-pratt-to-a-dance-off-10.jpg Tom-holland-performs-his-own-spider-man-stunts-on-nyc-fire-escape-01.jpg Tom-holland-performs-his-own-spider-man-stunts-on-nyc-fire-escape-02.jpg Tom-holland-performs-his-own-spider-man-stunts-on-nyc-fire-escape-03.jpg Tom-holland-performs-his-own-spider-man-stunts-on-nyc-fire-escape-04.jpg Tom-holland-performs-his-own-spider-man-stunts-on-nyc-fire-escape-05.jpg Tom-holland-performs-his-own-spider-man-stunts-on-nyc-fire-escape-06.jpg Tom-holland-performs-his-own-spider-man-stunts-on-nyc-fire-escape-07.jpg Tom-holland-performs-his-own-spider-man-stunts-on-nyc-fire-escape-08.jpg Tom-holland-performs-his-own-spider-man-stunts-on-nyc-fire-escape-09.jpg Tom-holland-performs-his-own-spider-man-stunts-on-nyc-fire-escape-10.jpg Tom-holland-performs-his-own-spider-man-stunts-on-nyc-fire-escape-11.jpg Tom-holland-performs-his-own-spider-man-stunts-on-nyc-fire-escape-12.jpg Tom-holland-performs-his-own-spider-man-stunts-on-nyc-fire-escape-13.jpg Tom-holland-performs-his-own-spider-man-stunts-on-nyc-fire-escape-14.jpg Tom-holland-performs-his-own-spider-man-stunts-on-nyc-fire-escape-15.jpg Tom-holland-performs-his-own-spider-man-stunts-on-nyc-fire-escape-16.jpg Tom-holland-performs-his-own-spider-man-stunts-on-nyc-fire-escape-17.jpg Tom-holland-performs-his-own-spider-man-stunts-on-nyc-fire-escape-18.jpg Tom-holland-performs-his-own-spider-man-stunts-on-nyc-fire-escape-19.jpg Tom-holland-performs-his-own-spider-man-stunts-on-nyc-fire-escape-20.jpg Tom-holland-looks-buff-while-filming-spider-man-in-nyc-01.jpg Tom-holland-looks-buff-while-filming-spider-man-in-nyc-02.jpg Tom-holland-looks-buff-while-filming-spider-man-in-nyc-03.jpg Tom-holland-looks-buff-while-filming-spider-man-in-nyc-04.jpg Tom-holland-looks-buff-while-filming-spider-man-in-nyc-05.jpg Tom-holland-looks-buff-while-filming-spider-man-in-nyc-06.jpg Tom-holland-looks-buff-while-filming-spider-man-in-nyc-07.jpg Tom-holland-looks-buff-while-filming-spider-man-in-nyc-08.jpg Tom-holland-looks-buff-while-filming-spider-man-in-nyc-09.jpg Tom-holland-looks-buff-while-filming-spider-man-in-nyc-10.jpg Tom-holland-looks-buff-while-filming-spider-man-in-nyc-11.jpg Tom-holland-looks-buff-while-filming-spider-man-in-nyc-12.jpg Tom-holland-looks-buff-while-filming-spider-man-in-nyc-13.jpg Tom-holland-looks-buff-while-filming-spider-man-in-nyc-14.jpg Tom-holland-looks-buff-while-filming-spider-man-in-nyc-15.jpg Tom-holland-snaps-a-selfie-while-filming-spide-man-homecoming-01.jpg Tom-holland-snaps-a-selfie-while-filming-spide-man-homecoming-02.jpg Tom-holland-snaps-a-selfie-while-filming-spide-man-homecoming-03.jpg Tom-holland-snaps-a-selfie-while-filming-spide-man-homecoming-04.jpg Tom-holland-snaps-a-selfie-while-filming-spide-man-homecoming-05.jpg Tom-holland-snaps-a-selfie-while-filming-spide-man-homecoming-06.jpg Tom-holland-snaps-a-selfie-while-filming-spide-man-homecoming-07.jpg Tom-holland-snaps-a-selfie-while-filming-spide-man-homecoming-08.jpg Tom-holland-snaps-a-selfie-while-filming-spide-man-homecoming-09.jpg Spider-Man - Homecoming - Set - October 11 2016 - 1.jpeg Spider-Man - Homecoming - Set - October 11 2016 - 2.jpeg Spider-Man - Homecoming - Set - October 11 2016 - 3.jpeg Spider-Man - Homecoming - Set - October 11 2016 - 4.jpeg Spider-Man - Homecoming - Set - October 11 2016 - 5.jpeg SMH - Shocker - February 19 2017.jpg Spider-Man - Homecoming - Behind the Scenes - April 4 2017.jpg Spider-Man - Homecoming - Spidey - Profile - April 4 2017.jpg Spider-Man - Homecoming - Peter Parker - Profile - April 4 2017.jpg Empire Spider-Man.jpg Spider-Man-vs-Shocker.JPG Spider-Man Homecoming Theatrical Poster 01.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Theatrical Poster 02.jpg Spider-Man-Homecoming-Prelude-1-homemade_Spider-600x910.jpg Spider-Man-Homecoming-Prelude-1-Spiderman-3-600x910.jpg Category:Captain America characters Category:Spider-Man: Homecoming characters Category:The Avengers characters Category:Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Agility Category:Characters with Acrobatic Skills Category:Characters with Accelerated Healing Category:Characters with Animal like powers Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Geniuses Category:Superhumans Category:Allies Category:Avengers members